


This boy is so spectacular

by raxilia_running



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Past
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: “Giovane laureato in Matematica impartisce ripetizioni quasi gratuiteper diplomandi e laureandi che gli vadano a genio.Per info, costi o chiacchierate disimpegnate, telefonare a: 0786 32 xx xx9Telefonare rigorosamente ore pasti”.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm. Salve. È la mia prima volta qui sul fandom di «Sherlock» e ho ben deciso di sverginarmi l'innocenza fandomica partecipando allo «Sherloton» indetto da [sherlockfest_it](http://sherlockfest-it.livejournal.com/). Naturalmente - dico "naturalmente" per chi mi conosce - non potevo non fissarmi con quel creepy!uomo di Jim Moriarty e... boh, ho buttato giù questa roba per cui spero di non essere uccisa. Posso solo dire che ci sto provando a mettere insieme cose coerenti! 8D Spero sia di vostro gradimento, io personalmente trovo che i Franz Ferdinand siano perfetti per Jim. Buona (si fa per dire) lettura!
> 
> **Prompt dello Sherloton:** Professor James Moriarty

_I see losers losing everywhere_   
_If I lose I'll only lose the care_   
_That I might have for another_   
_I am complete, invincible_   
_If I have one principle_   
_Then it's to stand at you, brother_   
_**{This boy | Franz Ferdinand}** _

_“Giovane laureato in Matematica impartisce ripetizioni quasi gratuite_   
_per diplomandi e laureandi che gli vadano a genio._   
_Per info, costi o chiacchierate disimpegnate, telefonare a: 0786 32 xx xx9_   
_Telefonare rigorosamente ore pasti”._

«Sa… la prima cosa che mi ha incuriosito di lei è stato proprio quello strano annuncio!».

Kathleen si riavvia un lungo ciuffo di capelli color topo, finito per l’ennesima volta davanti agli occhi.

«Davvero? Non vedo cosa avesse di tanto speciale. Sono una persona così poco originale!» si lamenta Jim e si porta una mano al petto nella sua più riuscita imitazione dell’ingegnere elettronico così palesemente gay da poter essere facilmente sgamato senza neanche bisogno di ricorrere al coming out.

Ci vorrebbe un notevole spirito d’osservazione per scorgere quel sentore falso e a tratti sfacciatamente sinistro che balugina dietro un sorriso che solo all’apparenza è mite e arrendevole ai limiti della svenevolezza. Ma non ci è riuscito il grande Sherlock Holmes, a svelare senza un piccolo aiutino la sua perfetta messinscena, non si può pretendere che ci riesca una persona ordinaria.

E Kathleen Reed è ciò che di più ordinario si sia mai visto in giro per le strade londinesi.

Jim punta la sua preda e si avvicina al davanzale, intuendo il marmo con la punta dei polpastrelli, più che sfiorandolo per davvero. È freddo ma non quanto la spessa barriera che la ragazza ha eretto fra loro due, con cui lo tiene a distanza persino mentre si dimostra tanto aperta e comunicativa… perché è questo che fanno le persone normali: nascondersi dietro un muro stupidità per proteggersi dal mondo esterno, proprio a causa di quella stessa stupidità che li rende tanto fragili e fallibili. C’è qualcosa di sottilmente tautologico in questo sillogismo ma neanche quello basta da solo a risolvere il fondamentale, ultimo e inestricabile problema.

Certo, occupata com’è a _sopravvivere_ , la gente comune non ha neanche il tempo di pensare quanto può essere problematico _restare in vita_. È un modo di aggirare la questione, un po’ scemo ma, pace, loro hanno trovato così il loro equilibrio in secoli di noiosa e ripetitiva storia.

Lui no.

Lui è decisamente più raffinato.

«Non dica così! Io invece la trovo interessante! Ha un’aria decisamente diversa da quella delle altre persone che conosco… così… così sensibile e romantica!».

Distratta, Kathleen urta la matita, che rotola e rotola e rotola e poi cade in un rumore secco e legnoso che viene tutto assorbito dalla moquette verde a fiorellini che tappezza il pavimento.

«Mi stai scambiando per qualcun altro, Kathy~» pigola Jim e nel chioccio fin troppo frivolo di quel soprannome si arrotola una nota così profondamente canzonatoria che bisognerebbe essere stupidi o incredibilmente ciechi per non capire che il suo sorriso stirato la sta prendendo in giro.

«Oh no, le giuro, io ho un sesto senso per queste cose, capisco l’animo più profondo delle persone al volo, signor Moriarty» e Kathleen non capisce.

«Ah-a» Jim solleva il pugno chiuso della mano destra e fa svettare l’indice all’improvviso, muovendolo di lato più e più volte, il polso che resta perfettamente immobile.

« _Professor_ Moriarty» sibila la “s” in maniera fin troppo pronunciata e gli sfugge – o forse si scopre apposta per testare le reazioni della sua cavia – un barlume del suo solito se stesso, dai modi crudi, affilati, essenziali e semplicemente spaventosi. Direbbe che Kathleen abbia intuito qualcosa ma tutto ciò che la ragazza fa è portarsi una mano alla bocca – ha le unghie mangiucchiate e incrostate di uno smalto che sarà stato messo lì giorni prima – per mostrare tutta la meraviglia che sta provando in questo istante.

«Lei è un professore? Così giovane? Non me lo sarei mai aspettato!»

_“E dire che ti vantavi di capire gli altri così bene_ ” pensa Jim ma non lo dice ad alta voce, lo sillaba sulle labbra in un sussurro inudibile, che Kathleen neanche si sforza di decifrare, ancora occupata com’è a sorprendersi per tutto ciò che non ha avuto cura di notare.

«E insegna ancora?» domanda curiosa, scalciando via con un movimento incurante del piede la matita, che rotola per qualche tratto e poi si incaglia fra i fili pesanti della moquette.

Jim lo osserva, quel bastoncino smangiucchiato a un’estremità con la vernice scorticata via dall’uso nevrotico e costante e la punta tanto consumata da necessitare urgentemente di essere temperata. Quella ragazza è così stupida che potrebbe raccogliere la matita e conficcargliela in un occhio, in profondità, e arrangiare un omicidio particolarmente efferato in tre semplici mosse. Lei continuerebbe a restarsene attonita con quell’espressione imbecille stampata in faccia.

Ma non ne vale la pena. È un modo così rozzo di fare – per non parlare di come si sporcherebbe inevitabilmente la maglietta impegnato in un’operazione del genere – e poi rischierebbe di veder svanire troppo presto l’effimero divertimento di un pomeriggio.

«Insegnavo, una volta. A Brighton. Ho dovuto abbandonare. Interferiva con la mia vera vocazione» Jim fa un gesto frivolo che si perde nell’aria e assume una cadenza quasi teatrale nel pronunciare quelle parole. Lancia indizi, a suo modo, e ancora una volta la preda non lo delude.

«Quale?» Kathleen continua a guardarlo con lo sguardo che qualsiasi persona normale assume nei suoi confronti, quando decide di rivestire quel particolare personaggio. Non lo vede per davvero, non esercita alcuno sforzo mentale di deduzione, lascia che siano i suoi personali pregiudizi e le parole che lui usa a guidarla nella formazione di un’opinione che è stupida, superficiale e non le appartiene.

«Risolvere i problemi degli altri».

Per un attimo gli occhi neri e puntuti di Jim la trafiggono e la attraversano, come se lei neanche esistesse in quella stanza e in effetti è un po’ così. Lei non esiste, non sul suo stesso piano, per lo meno. È come se al posto suo, su quella sedia, ci fosse una foglia avvizzita: cambierebbe qualcosa se le prestasse attenzione? Certo che no.

«Ma lei è un benefattore, allora! Lo dicevo che è una persona di buon cuore!». Kathleen congiunge i palmi delle mani in un unico applauso e gli rivolge l’ennesima prova di una stupidità così genuina che Jim le fa un sorriso dei suoi, un sorriso sincero e sinceramente crudele, che sembra scandire preciso nell’aria di fronte a sé tutto il divertimento che prova nel prendersi gioco di chi al suo confronto non è né più né meno che un minorato mentale.

«Sciocchezze!» Jim scuote la testa e si volta a braccia conserte ad osservare il panorama fuori dalla sua finestra. È un’uggiosa giornata di fine Marzo, così densa di umidità e della noiosa routine londinese da necessitare urgentemente di un bell’uragano che spazzi via quell’odore di stantio.

«Ma come fa una persona sensibile come lei ad amare la matematica? È una materia così incomprensibile e… fredda» insiste la ragazza e si riavvia i lunghi capelli per l’ennesima volta, lasciando però che le ricadano nuovamente sul viso pesantemente truccato, contribuendo ad aumentare la sua apparenza modaiola e plastificata.

«Fredda, calda… cosa importa quando è un carburante così formidabile per l’immaginazione?! I _veri problemi_ sono qualcosa di così deliziosamente intricato… i grandi matematici devono essere stati delle menti particolarmente perverse».

Jim sorride al riflesso della ragazza nel vetro e silenziosamente lo ringrazia: di quel ciclo di ripetizioni, è stato il soggetto più cretino che gli si sia parato davanti agli occhi, un divertimento effimero ma sufficiente a sgomberare la mente da tutte le noiose incombenze che ancora deve sbrigare e ridargli un pizzico di briosità. Togliere le patate bollenti di mano ai criminali può essere spesso più tedioso che andare a svolgere la spesa per una vecchia padrona rinsecchita da anni di forzata castità.

«Parlare con lei è così esaltante! Altro che matematico, dovrebbe fare il filosofo!» Kathleen si china e si decide finalmente a raccogliere la matita caduta. Se la rigira fra le dita e la fissa senza pensare a nulla in particolare. I suoi occhi grigi sono vuoti e particolarmente fiduciosi, un particolare che stira labbra di Jim in un sorriso che gli taglia letteralmente la faccia da un orecchio all’altro.

«È proprio sicuro di non potermi fare altre ripetizioni, la settimana prossima? È così divertente fare lezione con lei!».

«Sono onorato, Kathy~, ma temo proprio che impegni improrogabili richiedano la mia totale attenzione!» Jim abbozza un inchino e quasi saltella in direzione opposta, attraversando in un lampo un appartamento spoglio ed essenziale, arredato come quello di una qualsiasi persona normale e forse persino un po’ grigia.

«Ha detto che era professore a Brighton, giusto? Ha già visitato Londra… i monumenti più famosi, voglio dire!» si intromette ancora una volta Kathleen, parlando alla sua schiena ostinatamente voltata e decidendo che anche quel gesto è segno di un’innata e adorabilissima timidezza.

«Stavo giusto pensando di fare un giretto alla Torre di Londra, domani… _Adoro il modo in cui brillano quei gioielli_ » Jim ronfa sornione mentre si sporge sul tavolino addossato alla parete dell’ingresso e stringe fra le due dita la visiera di un cappellino blu e rosso, di quelli che si trovano un po’ ovunque sulle bancarelle a disposizione dei turisti.

«E adesso basta chiacchiere, Kathy~ Torniamo a quei brutti e cattivi integrali, su!».

Jim fa l’ennesima piroetta e si mette a sedere di fronte alla studentessa, dondolandosi indolentemente sul bordo della sedia. Kathleen neanche presta attenzione al modo in cui si cava il cellulare di tasca, le scatta una foto e la allega a un MMS, che invia pochi secondi dopo.

«A chi scrive?» domanda subito dopo incuriosita, riscrivendo per l’ennesima volta la terza riga di un calcolo particolarmente complesso.

«Al mio cecchino di fiducia».

Kathleen lo fissa per qualche istante, Jim ha quasi l’impressione che potrebbe assistere lì, seduta stante, al miracolo di una coscienza che si risveglia all’improvviso. Ma è un’impressione che svanisce subito, il tempo che la ragazza si porti una mano alla bocca ed emetta una risata nasale, che si contorce in una serie di grugniti poco carini e decisamente sgradevoli.

«Ma che simpatico! Ha sempre voglia di scherzare!».

«Però non scherzo, quando dico che fra poco farà buio. Ti converrà prendere l’uscita sul vicolo, Kathy~, eviti i brutti ceffi che escono per le strada quando il sole va via» Jim le impartisce la lezione col fare di un professorino serio e compunto e Kathleen crede anche a quel dito indice teso che sembra rimboccarle la coperta della sicurezza sulle spalle con tanta premura.

«Oh, è proprio vero che le piace risolvere i problemi degli altri!».

«È vero. Ne sto risolvendo uno proprio adesso!» Jim emette la prima risata del pomeriggio, una risata che fende più di un taglierino puntato alla giugulare.

Ora resta un solo problema, facile facile, da risolvere per quel pomeriggio: a chi era che serviva un corpo per quell’affare di scambio di persone?

Oh beh, avrebbe controllato sulla sua agenda. Era sempre così smemorato, quando si trattava di tenere a mente quei particolari così triviali!


End file.
